


You Gotta Be Kitten Me!

by GuixonLove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: And Even Softer Kittens, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: "Juuse! Come here! I have a surprise!"Juuse pauses his game and heads into the foyer. Once he's there, he's brought up short when he sees Pekka holding a kitten."Um…""Isn't he adorable?" Pekka gushes as he scratches behind the kitten's ears. "I found him wandering around the neighborhood. I went around and asked but no one was missing a cat so I brought him home."He proudly holds the kitten out for Juuse to take. "I named him Sebastian."





	You Gotta Be Kitten Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the joke about Pekka wanting to adopt all of the young Finnish hockey players (I think we all know he actually wants to do so).
> 
> A thousand thank yous to [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose) for encouraging me to write this as well as post it. Love ya, babe!
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

"Juuse! Come here! I have a surprise!"

Juuse pauses his game and heads into the foyer. Once he's there, he's brought up short when he sees Pekka holding a kitten.

"Um…"

"Isn't he adorable?" Pekka gushes as he scratches behind the kitten's ears. "I found him wandering around the neighborhood. I went around and asked but no one was missing a cat so I brought him home."

He proudly holds the kitten out for Juuse to take. "I named him Sebastian."

Juuse stares at the kitten wriggling in Pekka's hands. Reluctantly, he takes it and gently strokes the kitten's soft fur. "We don't have anything that a kitten needs."

Pekka grins and nods at the front door. "It's all in my car."

"Of course it is." Juuse rolls his eyes before handing the kitten back to Pekka. "I guess we have a cat now."

Pekka leans forward and kisses Juuse's cheek. "I'll get him set up in the guest bathroom."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"Pekka!!! Another one?"

"Technically, it's three more." Pekka sets down the carrier in his hands and opens it, revealing three small kittens playing and mewling softly. "The grumpy looking one is Kasperi. The one with black fur is Miro and the small grey one is Kaapo."

Juuse pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. "What exactly are we supposed to do with four kittens?"

Pekka shoots Juuse an amused smirk. "We are going to love and spoil them rotten."

"Unbelievable." Juuse sighs before giving Pekka a stern expression. "Fine. But no more."

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

Pekka sheepishly opens his coat the rest of the way, revealing a kitten with dirty, matted black fur with some spots that look almost orange. He is severely malnourished and mewling sadly.

"He was hiding under my car when I came out of the gym. I couldn't just leave him there."

Juuse glances at the kitten in Pekka's arms before looking up at his lover. "And what did you name this one? I assume you already named him."

"His name is Mikko."

"No more after this," Juuse says with an annoyed scowl.

"I promise."

* * *

_Three Weeks and Two Cats Later_

"Pekka! People are going to think we moved out and a crazy cat lady now lives here!"

Pekka picks up one of the newer kittens, Teuvo, and sets him down on his lap. "I think you're overreacting a bit."

"We have seven cats, Pekka!" Juuse retorts. "That's six more than we should have!" One of the kittens comes up and starts rubbing up against his leg. Kneeling, he softly scratches a spot behind one of the kitten's ears.

Pekka smiles innocently. "Look! Mikael likes you!"

Juuse glares at Pekka. "I swear to God, Pekka, if you bring home one more cat, I am breaking up with you and dating someone who likes dogs."

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't bring home any more kittens and you won't have to find out."

Pekka sighs. "Okay. Okay. No more kittens."

When Juuse shoots him a look of disbelief, he holds up his hands in a placating manner. "I mean it, sweetheart. I won't bring home anymore."

"Good. Now that that's settled, it's your turn to scoop the litter boxes." Juuse stands and plucks Teuvo off of Pekka's lap and gives him a smug grin. "Have fun!" He calls over his shoulder in response to Pekka's cursing.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Juuse is in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when he hears the front door open and Pekka calling his name in a very familiar tone. He groans in annoyance before dropping his spoon on the table and storming out of the room.

"Pekka, I swear to God if you have another cat I am going to-." His ranting dies on his tongue when he sees Pekka holding a tiny puppy who is asleep in Pekka's arms. Its fur is jet black and has the cutest floppy ears Juuse has ever seen.

"I named him Juuse Jr."

Juuse drags his eyes away from the puppy and meets Pekka's sheepish gaze. "What?"

Pekka steps closer and carefully placed the puppy into Juuse's arms. The puppy whines softly and slowly opens his eyes. Juuse gasps when he sees that they are an icy blue.

"A friend of mine's dog had puppies and asked if I wanted one." Pekka gives Juuse a small smile. "She had sent me pictures of them and as soon as I saw him, I knew he would be the perfect addition to our family."

Juuse sighs and gazes at the puppy for a few moments before looking at Pekka. "I don't think the cats will like this."

As soon as the words leave his lips, Sebastian and Teuvo step into the room and rub their heads against Juuse's legs. Pekka kneels down and picks both kittens up and moves closer to Juuse.

"Meet your new brother," he tells them softly. Both kittens eye the puppy in Juuse's arms, heads tilted in curiosity. Sebastian meows softly and wriggles in Pekka's arms.

Pekka sets the kittens back down and motions for Juuse to do the same with the puppy. Juuse slowly kneels and sets Juuse Jr onto the floor, keeping him within reach in case this first meeting goes awry.

The kittens slowly move closer and sniff the puppy. Juuse holds his breath and waits for the worst to happen. His eyes widen when Sebastian and Teuvo start licking the puppy, both kittens purring softly.

Pekka smiles. "I think they'll get along fine." Juuse chuckles softly before getting to his feet and flicking the tip of Pekka's nose. "No...more...animals."

"Yes, dear." He then leans in and murmurs in Juuse's ear, "Looks like you can't break up with me for a dog lover now."

Juuse playfully elbows Pekka's side and replies, "Shut up."

"Not a chance." Pekka grins before pulling Juuse in and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)


End file.
